


sunshine days

by jolie



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, its super short but im gonna post it anyway, morgah, nahgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolie/pseuds/jolie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in the green, green grass</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunshine days

Days when the sunshine was relentless were Morgan's favorite. When there were no battles to fight, and none to plan.

Him and Nah would lay in the green grass among the weeds watching the sun makes it's round, the clouds advance the sky, listen to unknown birds, and feel the breeze try it's best to move them. Morgan admired it's resilience.

He appreciated these days of peace, when he could, ironically enough, forget about his lost memories. He could make new ones, think of the possibilities of his future. He liked the possibilities he had with Nah.

Morgan would turn to give chaste kisses on her cheek, and they'd both giggle and smile because they knew they had a bright future. Together

**Author's Note:**

> a 10 minute drabble.. wasn't gonna post it but then decided, WTHECK might as well


End file.
